1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article for absorbing body fluids and exudates, such as urine. More particularly, the present invention relates to absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers and adult incontinence garments, which are configured to absorb body exudates while maintaining or improving the health of the wearer's skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many known absorbent article configurations employ absorbent materials located between a liquid pervious topsheet and a liquid impermeable backsheet. Such backsheets are well suited to prevent the migration of liquid waste from the absorbent materials to the outer garments of a wearer. Unfortunately, the use of such articles and, in particular, such artides which indude a liquid and vapor impermeable backsheet can result in a high degree of humidity within the diaper when in use which may increase the temperature of the wearer's skin and result in relatively high skin hydration levels. Such conditions can lead to a reduction in the health of the wearer's skin. For example, the occlusive, moist environment inside absorbent articles incorporating such backsheets can promote the viability of microorganisms, including Candida albicans, which can undesirably lead to the onset of dermatitis such as what is commonly referred to as diaper rash.
Moreover, the liquid pervious topsheets on such articles have typically been constructed of nonwoven materials such as spunbond polyolefin materials. Unfortunately, such materials do not always provide a soft, nonabrasive contact with the skin. In particular, during continuous use of absorbent articles containing such topsheets, the wearer's skin can become quite irritated and red particularly in the presence of urine and feces. The abrasion resulting from such topsheets and the presence of urine and feces can also undesirably lead to the onset of dermatitis.
Diaper dermatitis can afflict almost every infant at some time during the diaper wearing years. The most severe form of this condition is usually caused by secondary infection with the fungi Candida albicans. Although other factors influence the pathogenesis of this fungi, one critical factor is the relative humidity within the diaper which is directly related to the occlusion or semi-occlusion of the diaper area.
In order to reduce the humidity level within diapers, breathable polymer films have been employed as outer covers for absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers. The breathable films are typically constructed with micropores to provide desired levels of liquid impermeability and air permeability. Other disposable diaper designs have been arranged to provide breathable regions in the form of breathable panels or perforated regions in otherwise vapor-impermeable backsheets to help ventilate the garment.
Moreover, to prevent body exudates from contacting the wearer's skin, the caregiver often applies skin protective products directly to the skin of the wearer before positioning the article on the wearer. Such products have included petrolatum, mineral oil, talc, corn starch, or various other commercially available rash creams or lotions. This procedure typically involves the caregiver applying the products to their hand and then transferring the products to the wearer's skin.
To eliminate the caregiver from contacting the products and to reduce skin abrasion and improve skin health, some conventional absorbent articles have included lotion formulations applied to the topsheet such that, in use, the formulations transfer to the skin or provide lubricity thereby reducing the friction between the topsheet and the skin. However, conventional lotion formulations have been unstable and tended to migrate away from the surface of the topsheet into the topsheet and absorbent core of the absorbent articles leaving less on the surface to transfer to the skin or provide the reduced abrasion. This migration problem is particularly evident at higher temperatures such as those at the skin surface in use or those in typical storage conditions in warm climates.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not been completely satisfactory. For example, articles which employ perforated films or breathable panels can exhibit excessive leakage of liquids from the article and can excessively soil the wearer's outer garments in the regions of the perforations or panels. In addition, when the absorbent material of the article becomes loaded with liquid, the wet absorbent can block the escape of moisture from the wearer's skin. Such absorbent garment designs have not been able to maintain a high level of breathability when wet to sufficiently reduce the hydration of the wearer's skin.
Moreover, lotions which have been incorporated on the topsheets of such articles have migrated such that a less effective amount has been applied to the wearer's skin or been located between the skin and the topsheet in use. Thus, large amounts of such lotions have been required to be added to the topsheet to deliver the skin benefit. As a result, the wearer's skin has remained susceptible to rashes, abrasion and irritation. Accordingly, there remains a need for absorbent articles which maintain or improve skin health.